A knitted fabric having various knitting patterns is knitted using a flat knitting machine. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for knitting a knitted fabric of interweaving a knitting yarn (decoration knitting yarn), which is different from a base knitting yarn for knitting a base knitted fabric portion, in the base knitted fabric portion, which is a main body of the knitted fabric, and a knitted fabric knitted with such knitting method. The decoration knitting yarn is bridged between two points on a surface on a front side in the base knitted fabric portion to decorate the front surface of the knitted fabric.
Decorating the front surface of the knitted fabric by sewing has been conventionally carried out. Through the use of sewing, decoration patterns of various shapes, for example, a decoration pattern in which box-shaped decoration units are continuously connected, and the like can be formed in the knitted fabric.